The present invention relates to a device for attaching a module to a sidewall of another module without the use of tools, and more particularly to a coupling element for the device.
Nothing in the following discussion of the state of the art is to be construed as an admission of prior art.
An exemplary modular drive system is described, for example, in the Siemens catalog DA 65.11-2001 titled “SIMOVERT MASTERDRIVES Motion Control”, chapter 6, in particular page 6/47. The modular drive system depicted in FIG. 6/42 of the catalog includes a capacitive module, a power supply module with a control section, and seven inverter modules, all of which are arranged side-by-side and electrically connected with each other by a DC link bus rail. Because these modules are all releasably attached to a mounting wall, in particular the rear wall of a service cabinet, with the front sides of the modules forming a continuous front side of the modular drive system, all modules must have the same depth. The modules of the drive system should also have the same height, so that the modular drive system has the configuration of a rectangular prism. The only difference between the modules of the modular drive system is their respective width.
The width of each module is determined by the electric circuit housed in the module. For example, the width of inverter modules depends largely on the rated power of the inverter. However, even an inverter module with a very small rated power, for example, an inverter driving only a single axle, must be housed in a module of a predefined height and length in order to maintain the rectangular arrangement of the modular drive system, when the module is releasably attached to the mounting wall, such as a real wall of a service cabinet.
The Siemens catalog DA 65.4-2001 titled “SIMODRIVE 611 universal und POSMO”, chapter 6, in particular page 6/26, discloses another embodiment of a modular drive system, which has a different module design and a different electrical interconnect design. The modules of this modular drive system are also arranged side-by-side and releasably attached to a mounting wall, in particular a rear wall of a service cabinet. Likewise, the front sides of the individual modules also form the front face of the modular drive system. The individual modules again differ mechanically only in their width, thereby retaining the homogeneous rectangular configuration of the modular drive system.
Each module of the afore-described modular drive systems requires an upper and lower attachment bracket for releasable attachment on a mounting wall, which requires corresponding openings in the mounting wall and a tool for attaching the modules.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide a device for plane-parallel attachment of a module on a sidewall of another module, which obviates prior art shortcomings and enables attachment of modules having different heights and/or depths without requiring a tool for their installation.